That was Interesting
by Naurgurl
Summary: Neville x Hermione one shot. End of/after the battle of Hogwarts. Just a short piece on Neville's thoughts. First attempt at a one shot. I do not own Harry Potter.


_A.N: So... here's the first chapter. I'm hoping this story is different, because I've never come across a fan fiction like this. So, obviously this is Hermione x Neville, Harry x Ginny. None of the Weasleys die in the final battle, but there is a lot of family drama throughout the chapters. Also, although the Golden Trio is canon, there is the side duo of Hermione x Neville, as they are often stuck together b/c of Neville's tendency to get hurt. Hope you guys enjoy! Everything OC is me, everything Canon belongs to the queen, J.K. Rowling. Please review, flame, or PM me! ~Naurgurl~_

I groaned and blinked the fuzz out of my eyes. I sat up feeling like I had just swallowed an entire vat of Felix Felicis and looked around me, mildly bemused. Everything seemed to go in slow motion as I saw Hannah Abbot struck down by a death eater twenty feet to my right. I turned my head to the left and saw the sword of Gryffindor glinting in the sun. My resolve hardened and I picked it up, going towards the grand staircase. I saw the giant snake and lunged for it, slicing off its head as it tried to attack Hermione and Ron. I slumped towards the ground and Hermione jumped out of Ron's arms to come see if I was okay. I nodded and gave her a weak smile, which she returned and then kissed me on the cheek. I beamed, feeling very smug that Hermione kissed be before Ron even got a chance to make a move. Ron glared at me, but the sound of Harry's voice made us all turn and run to the Great Hall. The students and faculty surrounded the circling pair of Harry and Voldemort. Harry began a rant about the true owner of the Elder Wand. At the end, Harry claimed the wand as his own and it flew out of Voldemort's hand. Voldemort gasped and shook, his skin falling into ash and disappeared as it hit the floor. The room was silent. No, it was deafeningly devoid of any and all sounds, even the sounds of human breathing. The spell was broken by Ginny stepping out of the crowd to run to Harry and hug him tightly. The sobbing started, as did the hugging and the wailing, the whispers and the watery laughter weighed down by some memory of the poor soul who had sacrificed him or herself in the name of a peaceful world. The scene overwhelmed me and I left, going down to a corner of the Black Lake that made a sort of grassy beach between the castle and the lake. I sat down in my customary spot against the cold stone wall and went through an exercise Gran had taught me for when things just became too much. I recited simple facts I knew to be true:

My name is Neville. Neville Longbottom. Bellatrix Lestrange, the now dead death eater, drove my parents insane using one of the unforgivable curses, and my parents now reside in St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries. I was raised by my grandmother and my best friends are Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Ron, Fred, George, and Ginny Weasley, Hannah Abbot- who just died- and Luna Lovegood. Hermione f-ing Granger just kissed me on the cheek after saving her life. Voldemort is gone. I killed one of the horcruxes. I love herbology. My favourite scents are vanilla and lavender. Even though I am a pureblood, I know much about the muggle world. I've always wanted a silver tabby cat.

I breathed out and decided to do something I hadn't done before, and I'd need all of my Gryffindor courage. I stood up and walked back to the castle entrance. Hermione stood in the doorway, looking for someone. She spotted me and smiled. I took a deep breath and summoned my fast- fading courage.

"Hermione, can I ask you something?" I started freaking out, desperately clinging to the rementants of my courage._ Kill a snake, no problem. Fight a death eater, that's a walk in the park. No, YOU have to get scared of asking a girl out._ I steeled myself as she nodded, "W-wouldyouliketobemyg-girlfriend?" I kicked myself mentally. This wasn't going well at all. But then, Hermione smiled and jumped into my arms.

"Yes, yes Neville, of course I'll be your girlfriend!" Hermione almost squealed which, coming from the least girly and most down-to-earth witch in the world, was shocking. Harry, who had just passed by, swung around and did a double take.

"Did I just hear 'yes' and 'Neville' and 'girlfriend' come out of Hermione's mouth?" I nodded, just as confused as he was. "Oh _finally_ you to are together. Congrats, mate. You two fit together perfectly." Harry clapped me on the back and left. Hermione let go of me and blushed.

"Sorry, I'm just so excited, I've been hoping you would ask since fourth year during the Yule Ball when I escaped from Victor to say hi to you and Ginny." Hermione blushed deeper and I laughed.

"Well, to be honest 'Mione, I never thought you'd say yes! Com'on we have friends to say goodbye to." I realized we still had duties to attend to and people to pay respects to as well. Hermione nodded somberly and took my hand as we went into the castle to face the horrors within. As we walked hand in hand, slowly making our way to the Great Hall, I reflected back on the last seven years and the interesting way events always turned out differently than expected. I snorted internally, remembering how my favourite phrase since first year had been "well… that was interesting."

I went through the events of every year that had made me say "That's interesting..." in some way or another in my head. Harry defeating a mountain troll. Pixies stringing me up to a chandelier. Sirius Black being a good guy. An accidental brush with Hermione's arm that left her stunned and shy. Becoming the lord of the Longbottom house by turning sixteen. And then this year...

As I started falling asleep where I had sat down in the Great Hall, I felt a warm presence brush up against my chest and sighed lightly. I pulled the presence closer and faintly heard Hermione's giggling. I nuzzled her neck, inhaling the vanilla and lavender scent. I fell into a deep sleep, with the last thought to go through my head being, "This will be an interesting future."


End file.
